


Prompt Ideas!

by ballumm (orphan_account)



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ballumm
Summary: Hi all! So considering I'm stopping writing, I thought it would be a good idea to share the previous ideas I've had. They aren't great, but they're here for inspo. I literally found some of these of the internet, so if you use these, don't credit cos some of them aren't my original idea. However, please comment if you've used one because I would love to read them!!I'll update this when I have new prompts to add, so you can choose if you steal my ideas xOh yeah, they're also in categories!If I see one of these being used, I'll remove it from the list to avoid any repetitive fics going on, and to prevent any hate comments about 'copying'.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Prompt Ideas!

soft angst:

  * dont do this here
  * trust me on this
  * im...im trying. i really am cal
  * i let you down
  * youre not safe here
  * you met me at a strange time in my life



kiss prompts:

  * palm kissing
  * eskimo 
  * scar kisses 🥺
  * shoulder kisses 🥺
  * kissing to stop someone revealing a secret 
  * being unable to open their eyes for a few moments after
  * one small kiss, pulling away and instantly going back to a devouring one ;)
  * pressing their foreheads together 
  * staring at each others lips trying not to kiss each other but giving in anyway
  * "no we shouldnt"
  * hair gripping lol



hurt/comfort prompts:

  * can you please come and get me
  * im at the hospital
  * hey dont do that youll hurt yourself
  * nobody cares about me. i do!
  * oh god, youre bleeding
  * you need to eat something
  * stop telling me youre okay, when youre not
  * dont touch me!
  * let me help you



super sappy prompts:

  * im in love with you
  * please dont leave me
  * its always been you
  * shut up and kiss me 
  * ive wanted this for so long
  * can i kiss you
  * can i touch you
  * stay with me forever
  * the way i feel with you...
  * please marry me
  * why havent you kissed me yet
  * ive been waiting all my life for someone like you
  * im better when im with you
  * i dont function without you
  * you make me so happy




End file.
